The Game of Love
by PeppermintSticks
Summary: We all wonder about the couples for Teen Titans, but who knew Robin did too? Robin's POV. Oneshot! Please read and review! No flames please! And please don't tell me to write more chapters! It a oneshot!


A/N: Wow. I've been so caught up in my stories 'Angels and Demons' and 'A Cinderella Story' (which is the finished), that I haven't written a one shot in a while. This one is really different from my other first-kiss, fluffy RS one shots. This is in Robin's point of view. I just know there is a story or something like this so if you know of one, I'd like to say sorry. I heard my sister Ivy talking to her friend Meredith about how many guy friends she has and which one she is closes to. I was thinking about Teen Titans at the time, so well, I you know.

Disclaimer: I don't got 'em.

* * *

I have had something on my mind lately. It's really been bugging me. And no, it's not Slade. The topic just dawned on me. On television, in the movies, in books, sometimes even in games, a group of kids, teenagers, or adults living together, they always have romance. Always hearing and seeing love really made me think about the couples in our own little titan group.

I don't want to start muttering to myself again, because now I'm at the dinner table. But now that I'm looking at all my friends and fighters mingling with each other, it's really making me think about it.

I'm getting mixed feeling about my relationship with Starfire. That's my biggest problem. Like when her and I were stranded on an alien planet. She was acting like she hated me, and then she was acting like she was in love with me. I know I'm in love with her, but I just don't always know if she loves me back.

And then there's Beast Boy and Raven. I saw Raven hug Beast boy the day when she sent Malchior back into the book, but then at other times, she hates him and anything he's ever talked about. I think their relationship is even more complicated then me and Star's. But of course, most of the time Star seems to love me.

But, I truly know the most complicated relationship is Cyborg's and Bumble Bee's. Sure, Bee might not be a titan in my group, but she's the leader of Titans east. Sometimes they're fighting, sometimes they're not. But I don't get how Cyborg can like Jynx, Bee, and Beast Boy and I think he has a crush on Raven.

Those couple are probably the most likely to happen. Me and Star, Beast Boy and Raven, and Cyborg and Bumble Bee. But what about the other kind of love? Maybe Beast Boy is more whack than Raven thought. Especially if he tries to pull a gay hook up. But who would it be with?

It could be with Aqua Lad. I have no clue about Atlantians date or court, or mate, or whatever they do, so it could be possible they do it the opposite of normal. After all, normal people live on land and Aqua Lad breaths underwater.

The last person I think it would be like is Speedy. He's just like me. I couldn't picture him or I dating Beast Boy. Not that I'd want to either. I picture Speedy more with Raven than Beast Boy. At least Raven is a girl.

Okay, I thought me or Speedy with Beast Boy would be sick and or wrong, but what about Gizmo and Beast Boy. Actually, that's so sick I think it could work. But if they get married, I really hope I'm not the best man. But wait, who'd be the girl in the relationship and who'd be the husband? Hell, I'd hope I wouldn't even get invited to the wedding!

Well, whatever the couples are, I hope they make everybody happy.

"The only couple that'd make me happy is me and her. Boy I'd love to date and kiss her." I said out loud thinking about Starfire. Raven coughed. I looked up. All the titans were looking at me strangely. I was speaking out loud again.

"What? I was thinking about Slade." I lied.

"You were thinking about kissing and dating Slade?" Cyborg asked me. I couldn't believe I had just said that about Slade.

"I'm going to bed." I simply stood up and walked out. I took my shoes off and climbed into bed then turned off my light with a clap of my hands.

"I wonder if mammoth and Beast Boy would work out?" I thought out loud. I shrugged then went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I am not adding any more chapters so please don't tell me to. I'm begging you. But please read and review! 


End file.
